


Learning

by RubyFiamma



Series: Daily Life Arc {Future Vongola Edition} [6]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 8059, 8059 week, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Fluff, M/M, Premonition!verse, Same-Sex Marriage, Same-Sex Parenting, day 6 - "bikes"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyFiamma/pseuds/RubyFiamma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamamoto teaches Lavina how to ride a bike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Premonition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317529) by [RubyFiamma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyFiamma/pseuds/RubyFiamma). 



> **Day 6- "Bikes"**

* * *

 

** Learning **

It's a nice day for a day off, Yamamoto thinks. The sun is warm on his skin, spreading out radiance through his blood. It isn't too hot for a summer afternoon, there's a nice breeze ruffling through his hair, the air is fresh and the sky is crystalline blue without a single cloud, and the stream behind them glimmers in the sunlight.

"It isn't too busy today," he comments as Gokudera lays out a blanket across the grassy stretch of park underneath a large wisteria tree. He's more handsome than the scenery, Yamamoto thinks, and when the wind blows through his hair, it catches the light and the silver sparkles like dozens of tiny diamonds.

"We're early," Gokudera replies haughtily. "The park will be packed by this afternoon." He's setting the locks on the wheels of the stroller in place as Yamamoto's helping Lavina with her helmet. They bought her a bike for Christmas, and the weather is now nice enough for her to learn how to ride a bicycle without the aide of training wheels. Gokudera thinks she'll learn fast, be self sufficient on the first day, and Yamamoto doesn't disagree, because Lavina is a genius like her father. Still, he has his doubts about a four year old grasping how to ride a bike without assistance on the first try.

The bike is metallic pink with a white wicker basket attached to the handlebars, and two plump strawberries on the front and on the white leather seat. There are ribbons on either end, something Gokudera insisted would be nothing except a hassle, but it seems that it's Lavina's favourite feature.

"Now remember," Yamamoto tells her as he buckles the helmet underneath her chin. "Don't push yourself, okay? You don't have to be upset if you don't get it right away."

"I know," she says in her tiny voice, frustratingly wiping her silver curls off her face. "But I _will_ do it on the first try, Daddy."

Yamamoto can't help but smile, and helps her tuck away her hair behind the helmet. "I believe in you," he laughs.

Gokudera's holding their son, Tsuyato, in his arms when he comes up behind Yamamoto. He's blinking sleepily under the sunhat he has on and chewing on his fist. "I still think she should have worn pants and not a dress if she's going to be riding her bike. And she should have on knee pads."

"I don't need them," Lavina protests, looking up at Gokudera. Her features pull into a small scowl that doesn't actually result in anything menacing, just the cutest pout that Yamamoto's ever seen. It definitely rivals Gokudera's. She tugs at the hem of her pale pink dress, crouching low so that the fringe of the white frills catch her ankles. "And I wanted to wear a dress, Auntie Kyoko always looks really pretty when she wears them."

"Okay," Gokudera responds with a sigh. "But your shoes aren't proper --"

"I like my shoes, Papà! You said they look nice," Lavina says, kicking her foot out to show off her shiny black patent leather Mary Janes.

"They do look nice," Gokudera agrees. "I just think a dress and those shoes will make it harder for you to ride your bike."

"She'll be fine," Yamamoto concedes, and when he turns to face Gokudera, the other is giving him a scowl too, and it isn't anything intimidating either, as it never has been, so Yamamoto can't help but smile and drop a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"It's on you if she hurts herself, idiot," Gokudera growls under his breath and Yamamoto's laughing when he kisses the top of Tsuyato's head.

"I won't let go," Yamamoto insists, and he's always relied heavily on instinct, so he's sure he'll know when Lavina's ready and when he should let his grip on the bike go, even if Lavina is pushing for it earlier.

Gokudera glares at him but Yamamoto grins anyways, so wide that his face hurts. It's been a while since he's been able to spend quality time with his family just like this and so he's going to soak every minute of it up. Before heading out to the bike path with Lavina, he ducks in for one more kiss, this time tangling his fingers in Gokudera's hair and pushing his tongue past the other's lips when he tries to growl protest, licking against Gokudera's tongue and it's only a second before Gokudera's sighing into his mouth and kissing back. It's warm, warmer than the rays of sun on his skin and sweeter than this morning's strawberry ice milk. He can taste the faint smoke on the back of Gokudera's tongue, overwhelmed by the richness of espresso and Yamamoto himself is drowning in the taste, melting further into their little bubble of space but then Tsuyato's babbling and Lavina's complaining and Gokudera's tugging at the back of his shirt to pull him away.

"You're ridiculous," Gokudera scolds when he manages to get Yamamoto away, and Yamamoto has to blink himself back into clarity as Lavina calls for him out on the bike path.

"Sorry," Yamamoto laughs.

"Yeah, you sound sorry. Lavina's waiting for you, get lost," Gokudera snaps, but his eyes are warm and the hint of a smile is soft at his lips. Yamamoto gives Tsuyato another kiss atop his head before turning and jogging over to the bike path.

"Okay, I'm coming!" Yamamoto sings out to Lavina, who happens to be taller than most four year olds, and has already seated herself on her bike, and is using one foot to hold her weight steady and the other foot is resting on the pedal. She looks back and grins, and Yamamoto can see the gold in her eyes shimmer excitement. "I'm ready," she says, her voice full of determination.

"Alright," Yamamoto replies, coming up behind her and grabbing hold of her seat and the handlebars. "We're going to practice pedaling first--"

"Daddy, I _know_ how to pedal."

"I know, I know! But this is different," says Yamamoto, giving her a little push. "You have to pedal while steering and holding yourself steady. It's not like riding with training wheels."

"Got it," Lavina nods, taking her foot off the ground and putting it to the second pedal. "How old where you when grandpa taught you how to ride a bike?"

"Mm," Yamamoto pauses, carding through memories until he lands on the one in question. "I was about five years old. My bike was blue with a wire basket."

"Really? So you had a basket just like mine?" asks Lavina, pushing forward on her bike. She's not paying attention, she's looking up at Yamamoto so she ends up steering a little to the right of the bike path.

"Yep!" Yamamoto chirps, turning the handlebars straight.

"Pay attention!" Gokudera calls from the picnic blanket and when Yamamoto looks back, Tsuyato is crawling on the blanket and Gokudera's smiling between watching them and watching Tsuyato.

"Come on, Daddy," Lavina whines urgently.

"Okay, okay!" he chuckles, both to his daughter and Gokudera. He turns his head back, focuses his grip and eases Lavina forward again. "Okay, we're going to go a little faster then."

"Awesome! I'm ready," Lavina says, and she's doing it, she's moving herself with little help from Yamamoto and her grip is strong on the handlebars. Yamamoto thinks he can try to let go, just a little, but then a man on a mountain bike is whizzing by at an incredible speed, startling Lavina and she loses her grip on the front wheel and wobbles out. But Yamamoto catches her and she resumes her position of keeping one foot on the ground to stabalise herself, but Yamamoto can see her small shoulders rise and fall rapidly so he doesn't push her to move again just yet.

"Hey, slow the fuck down!" Gokudera's yelling at the man who's already passed them and unlikely to have heard him. "Fucking _idiot!_ Is she okay?"

"She's fine, Hayato. It's okay, I've got it! And you should really watch the swearing." 

"You should really watch what you're doing," Gokudera retorts, plunking down on the blanket again and easing back to hide under the shade of the wisteria tree. 

"Haha, I am, don't worry!" Yamamoto straightens Lavina out on her bike, combs her hair back from her face and smiles. "Ready to go again?"

Lavina nods and tries again, pushes forward on her bike only to lose control of the handlebars again and veer off the the side of the bike path. She shoots out her foot to catch herself, but she holds still and doesn't move forward like Yamamoto expects her to.

"Lavina?" Yamamoto turns to see Gokudera picking up Tsuyato from the blanket and then he's heading over to their spot on the path. 

"I'm okay, Daddy. I just need a sec."

"Okay."

"Are you alright, Lavina?" Gokudera asks. Yamamoto takes the baby so that it leaves Gokudera free to inspect her, put his obvious concern and worry to rest so that he can actually stop fretting and enjoy the park.

"I'm okay, Papà." She looks up at Gokudera and frowns. "That idiot scared me a little, but I didn't fall."

"Lavina, don't say 'idiot'," lectures Yamamoto with a sigh. One day Gokudera will realise that he still talks without thinking and the children will repeat every bad word that he says. Thankfully, Yamamoto _has_ gotten him to calm down on the actual swearing, but it's an incredibly hard habit to break, and more especially when the subject is as stubborn as Gokudera. Or _is_ Gokudera for that matter.

He holds Tsuyato up in the air and coos at him, his hazel-green eyes catching a ray of light so they end up looking like stained glass. The baby's drooling when he laughs at Yamamoto, and Yamamoto can see two of Tsuyato's freshly cut teeth peeking through his gums when he smiles. "Are you having fun?" Yamamoto asks rhetorically, bringing Tsuyato down to nuzzle his belly.

Gokudera's kneeling down to eye level in front of their daughter and Yamamoto can tell he's about to go into one of his scientific explanations and Yamamoto's already trying to prepare a translation for when he's finished.

"Lavina, remember what I taught you? Inertia forces plus gyroscopic forces plus the effects of gravity and centrifugal forces equals the leaning of the body and the torque applied to the handlebars of a bike, alright?"

"Hayato," Yamamoto laughs disbelief, "she isn't going to un--"

"I know," Lavina says cutting Yamamoto off. He's shocked, though he shouldn't be. Gokudera is her father after all. " _Non preoccuparti sto bene, papà._ " Lavina sets her eyes ahead of her and nods curtly while Yamamoto's mouth is left open in surprise. It's rare for Lavina to slip into Italian, it's much harder for her to speak, and just when he's about to ask Gokudera for a translation, Gokudera is getting to his feet, putting his hands on his hips and if Yamamoto notices the smile of pride stretching across the other's face, he says nothing about it, thought the smile itself is a bit infectious.

"I know you're fine, I know you're going to get this," Gokudera says. "And if you're _that_ _good_ _,_ next year I'll get you your first motorcycle."

"Really?" Yamamoto and Lavina chime in unison, Yamamoto more out of concern and Lavina in awe.

"Maybe," Gokudera says with a shrug as he gets to his feet and squeezes Lavina's shoulder.

"A motorcycle, Hayato?" Yamamoto asks teasingly, eyebrow cocked. "And here you are fretting over knee pads."

"Shut up," Gokudera smiles, walking back to the grass as Lavina shouts, "Clear the path! I'm gettin' a motorcycle!"

"It's a motivational approach. Same thing that had to be used to teach you things, since you can't ever focus on anything lo her than five minutes, " Gokudera says as he exchanges a kiss for the baby, and Yamamoto lets his lips linger before breaking away to turn his attention on their daughter.

"Be careful with her," Gokudera murmurs behind him, and Yamamoto nods as he leans over again, grabbing the handle bars on Lavina's bike and holds the edge of her seat.

"Alright, Lavina, lets try this again. Ready?"

"Been ready for ages," Lavina quips, curling her fingers around the grips.  Yamamoto laughs as she steadies herself and then she starts pedaling, slowly but surely, and she's holding the handlebars steady for the most part, only wobbling from left to right when she tries to increase her speed.

They've gotten about half way up the path, pushing up a slight incline and Yamamoto can't see Gokudera and the baby when he looks back but it's okay, he's certain Lavina won't be ready to let go until they've turned around and they're using the dip in the path to accelerate her speed.

"Who taught Papà how to ride a bike?" Lavina asks, suddenly pausing. She turns to Yamamoto and pushes the pink helmet back to make eye contact. There's a gust of wind that blows her silver hair into her face and she growls before pulling the black hair tie off her wrist, collecting the loose strands and pulling them back into a haphazard ponytail.

Yamamoto considers this and he's actually astonished he doesn't know. It's never come up in conversation before, and he's never thought to ask. "Um... I don't know," he laughs, scratching at his cheek. "Let's turn around and go back, and we'll ask him."

"Okay! When we go down the hill, let me go, Daddy."

"Are you sure? You'll be going really fast," Yamamoto insists, turning the bike when Lavina slips off it.

"I know," Lavina shrugs. "But the gravitational pull will help me to keep the bike steady, and it'll be easier to pedal."

"Okay, if you're really sure," Yamamoto laughs. "But if you fall, I'm gonna get in trouble."

Lavina snorts. "You're not going to get in trouble, Daddy. Papà doesn't get mad at you ever."

To Yamamoto she couldn't sound anymore convincing, and he doesn't give it a second thought, even if he knows differently. "Haha, I guess you're right! Alright, let's go then." He watches as Lavina gets onto her bike, and he helps push her up the small hill.

"Let go when I tell you to, 'kay?"

"Only if you're really sure," Yamamoto reiterates. "It's okay if you're afraid, and it's okay if you don't get it on your first try."

"I know," Lavina says but she sounds even more determined than before. "I'm ready."

Yamamoto eases down the path with her and glances up to catch Gokudera standing with Tsuyato in his arms on the side of the bike path. He's watching intently with his shoulders set back, standing proud and his silver hair is blowing valiantly in the breeze, like he's some picturesque knight out of a fairytale. Yamamoto _almost_ gets distracted, would have if it weren't for Lavina's tiny voice disrupting his thoughts.

"Okay, let go, Daddy!"

Yamamoto snaps his attention back to his little girl on her bike, thinking she's much like the princess that fits into their perfect fairytale, and doesn't question her. He makes sure she's straight, takes his hands off the handlebars and when he sees Lavina holding her steady own, he lets go of the edge of her seat. Yamamoto's heart skips a beat, holds out on a pulse until Lavina takes the first roll on her own and doesn't fall. She keeps pedaling, and Yamamoto can feel the elation swelling in his chest, threatening to explode with pride and he calls out, "Hayato, look! She's doing it!"

Gokudera looks just as proud as Yamamoto feels, the grin of parental gratification stretched clear and wide across his face. He can see Gokudera talking to Tsuyato, turning the baby out so that he can watch his sister on her bike, even if he's too young to understand anything about what's going on. Yamamoto can't help the burst of cheerful laughter that erupts from his throat, doesn't try to stop it all, especially when Gokudera starts pointing excitedly with Tsuyato as Lavina's shouting, "Tsu, look at me!"

"You're doing great!" Yamamoto encourages, as he takes longer strides to catch up. It doesn't break her concentration, in fact Lavina seems to be picking up speed, her feet cycling faster until Yamamoto's almost jogging to keep up. Through his laughter and Tsuyato's gleeful chirping, he doesn't hear the bike coming, doesn't even hear a warning called out, and by the time the cyclist whips past them it's already too late to pull Lavina to safety.

Yamamoto watches as the other bike swerves and nearly collides with Lavina's bike, and he's reaching out to catch her before she falls but he isn't fast enough, his reaction delayed first by the instinct to rush after the cyclist on the bike. Lavina skids out, her bike slides underneath her as she topples over it. He's scrabbling to pick her up and he can hear Gokudera yelling at the cyclist behind him.

"Lavina, are you okay?" he asks, and his voice sounds a lot more frantic than it should but he's worried with the way Lavina fell, with her arm tucked under her, and he's hoping that there isn't anything broken.

Lavina pushes herself up and grabs at her knees. Yamamoto can see dirt on her dress and the skin on her right elbow looks raw and chafed. But she's not looking at her wounds, she's pulling at her dress and frowning.

"Lavina, sweetie, are you hurt anywhere?" Yamamoto asks, peeling the hem of her dress up over her knees, the white lace already stained spotted red.

Her lips are trembling when she answers, "My knees. I hurt my knees. And my elbow. Papà was right, I shoulda --"

"Don't worry about that," Yamamoto says, picking her up off the ground. She's sniffling in his ear when she wraps her arms around his neck.

"I don't want Papà to see me cry, Daddy. I told him I could do it," Lavina whispers as Yamamoto bends down to pick up her bike.

"Hey, hey. If you want to cry, then cry until the tears are gone. It's okay to cry," Yamamoto soothes. "You did do it, didn't you? It's not your fault that you fell."

"I know, it was that stupid jerk's fault," Lavina pouts, sounding much like a miniature Gokudera. He doesn't bother to scold her for her language, and by the time he opens his mouth to say anything else, Gokudera's met them halfway up the path spewing a slew of colourful curses.

"If I didn't have Tsuyato, I swear to God I would have --"

"I know," Yamamoto interjects to save Lavina from hearing what expletives and threats are coming next. He would have too, but just because they have the power, it doesn't mean that it's okay to abuse it on asshole cyclists that don't pay attention to little girls on their bikes in a park. "She scraped her knees and her elbow."

"And I ruined my dress," Lavina mutters sourly.

"Ah, that's okay," Yamamoto says. "We'll get you a new one."

"And knee pads?"

It's Gokudera that laughs while reaching out to pull at a loose curl that's strayed out from her ponytail. "Yes, knee pads _and_ elbow pads."

"Okay," Lavina sniffs.

They've reached their picnic blanket and Gokudera places Tsuyato in the stroller while Yamamoto sets Lavina and the bike down. "Do you want to go home?" he asks, kneeling in front of her so that he can straighten out her dress and take off her helmet.

"No," Lavina replies, shaking her hair loose. "Can we eat lunch now?"

"Yep! But first, let's get those wounds cleaned up, hm?" Lavina nods and takes a seat on the blanket, and Yamamoto turns to find Gokudera already pulling the first aid kit out of the stroller and handing it to him.

"Next time we're taking her somewhere secluded, preferably Vongola owned," Gokudera grates as Yamamoto takes the kit and eases down beside Lavina. He takes let leg and stretches it across his lap before opening the kit and pulling out what he needs.

"I'm sorry, Papà." Lavina winces as Yamamoto swabs her bloody knees with antiseptic. He blows on wounds before daubing them once more.

"It's not your fault, Lavina. Some people are just idiots. You did well, I'm proud of you."

Yamamoto looks up to see her beaming, even though the rims of her eyes are red and puffy from the few tears she shed. There's so much of Gokudera packed into this little personality that Yamamoto still has a hard time believing Lavina's _their_ daughter, and probably would forget if she didn't resemble himself at all in the slightest, but she does have the shape and colour of Yamamoto's eyes. Which is just as fine, because regardless she's still part of both of them, no matter who she looks like or who she acts like.

"Hey, Papà, who taught you how to ride a bike?"

Yamamoto looks up then, his curiosity of the answer is just as honest as Lavina's. It's amazing, Yamamoto thinks, to still be learning things about his husband years after they've been together, little things that one may deem insignificant, but there's no spare piece of information regarding anything about Gokudera that Yamamoto finds any less interesting than the next, his thirst for knowledge when it comes to knowing everything about Gokudera is insatiable.

Gokudera looks thoughtful for a moment, his eyes sparking green with mirth and he smooths out Lavina's hair before crouching beside her and whispering in her ear.

"Hey, that's not fair," Yamamoto complains as he puts the bandages over Lavina's knees. "I want to know too."

"Can I tell him?" Lavina asks eagerly, looking up at Gokudera with the same wide and shining gold irises Yamamoto sometimes catches in his own reflection. Gokudera quirks his mouth, feigns heavy consideration before nodding assent.

"What? What's the secret?" asks Yamamoto, leaning in for Lavina as she reaches out to cup her hand around his ear.

"Papà says he taught himself," she whispers loudly, and when Yamamoto looks up at Gokudera, he's grinning and it's contagious because Yamamoto's own grin splays his lips.

"Wow, that's amazing! Papà is really smart, isn't he?" Yamamoto asks while he cleans up the mess left from the bandaid wrappers and cotton swabs.

"Yep," Lavina agrees, pulling out the picnic basket. "He didn't even have Uncle Shamal or Auntie Bianchi help him."

"But you did even better," Gokudera adds as he takes Tsuyato out of the stroller now that Yamamoto is finished. "It took me a long time to get it just right. You figured it out in one day."

"That's because I had you guys helping me," Lavina says, taking a bite of her sandwich. "With the best daddy and papà in the world teaching me, I can learn anything."

And with all the love and knowledge between himself and Gokudera, Yamamoto is pretty certain she's absolutely right.


End file.
